


No More Blake

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant wants to know why there are no traces of Blake on the Liberator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Blake

Tarrant was curious about the old crew. The ones who were missing. He'd heard of Blake of course and wished the man were still here. There was a man he could follow, not that geek, Avon. He knew people like that eggheads who couldn't get their heads out of their asses but didn't know the first thing about leading.

But there was no sign that the man had ever been there. Oh, there was his cabin. Deserted. His clothes were gone, nothing personal was left. Either the man lived a very Spartan life, completely devoid of personal touches or someone had deliberately gone in and erased every trace of Blake. In the entire ship.

Now that he'd been on the ship a few days, he knew which one it was. That bastard Avon. Had to be. Every time anyone mentioned Blake's name, Avon would say something negative. Listening to him, you'd think Blake was a fool who didn't have a clue what he was doing and a blood-thirsty lunatic with delusions of godhood. An evil ghoul in sheep's clothing rather than a hero of the rebellion.

The man must have been jealous of Blake's success. Though Avon would question, what success, with that scathing tone he reserved for anyone he looked down on, which was everyone. Well, there was no way he was going to let Avon lead this ship. He was better than him, faster, smarter, younger. Plus he'd just made Space Captain before he went pirate. Of course, none of them had to know that it was of a garbage scowl. It was only his first command after all and there was only one other crew member, the navigator-engineer.  But he was still a Space Captain, dammit and they'd better give him respect for that, these weak civilians. He was trained to lead. Not them, no matter what that arrogant Avon thinks. I'm smarter than he is too. All he knows how to do is fix the ship. Just another grease-monkey. And that weak little thief, Vila. Blow on him and he'll fall over at my feet. All I have to do is tell him the others don't care about him. The little idiot is so insecure, he'll believe anything. Cally and Dayna, well they're just women, aren't they? They'll do what they're told. I think Dayna is interested in me too. Only fitting. I am better looking than anyone else on the ship. Can I help it I was born with perfect teeth and a good set of hair?

"Shouldn't we be looking for Blake?" Tarrant asked Vila as they sat across from each other in the dining room.

"You heard Avon. He's sick of looking for him. All those rumours, we could spend our whole lives looking and never find him." He picked up a sorry piece of toast and looked at it with distaste.

"If it were me, I'd never give up."

"Yeah, well, you're not Avon. Avon couldn't stand Blake. Hated the man. Avon made that very clear that last day and Blake knew it. Avon never wanted anything to do with Blake again. And Avon never lies."

"Avon was jealous of Blake, wasn't he?"

"Avon?" He laughed. "Can't be jealous of someone you think is a fool and Avon always thought Blake didn't have a brain in his head."

"You can't be serious. Blake is a hero. A great leader. Everyone knows that."

"Well, everyone'd better tell Avon. And let me know if you do, I haven't seen Avon laugh in a while."

"What is it with the people on this ship? None of you talk about Blake. It's like he never existed."

Vila dropped the unappetizing toast and pushed the plate away. He sighed. "He did but…it's complicated with Blake. I didn't mind him most of the time. He was nice enough, if you did what he said. When you didn't…well, I've been on the butt end of things most of my life so it's nothing new. It's the way with you Alphas, isn't it? I want Blake back. He took care of us. Well…when he wasn't…doing something else. I must admit, I could do with some rest time. A few months where no one is hunting us like animals or we're charging into the jaws of death every other day. I’m not that young anymore, you know. And we've done more enough for freedom."

Tarrant wasn't sure he liked what he was beginning to hear. Vila really was the weak little coward. He leaned forward and demanded, "Do you want Blake back or not?"

"Of course I do. But…we could all use a break. You could never have any rest when Blake was around. He was always doing something. I don't think he'd heard of weekends. And it would be nice to be safe for awhile. The last few weeks have been nice. If there's trouble, it has to come looking for us, not the other way around."

"You're pathetic, Vila. You have this wonderful ship and you're going to waste it wandering around doing nothing."

Vila snapped. "We're having a life! I wouldn't call that a waste. I used to have a life before I hooked up with Blake. Then it was all about him and his crusade. Well, I have a life now and I am not about to give it up. Not to you, not to anyone."

He didn't like this young upstart who thought he was better than anyone else. If they hadn't taken him onboard, he'd have nothing. Why did Avon give him access to the ship? That was unlike him. Unless…Avon never intended to look for Blake, and Jenna went with Blake, so Avon knew he needed a pilot. Why the devious…that move rivalled Blake's deviousness.

Not that he disagreed with the decision. Life was much more pleasant without someone always yelling at him or bullying him. Damn Alpha. Always acted like he was superior to the rest of them. What gave Blake the right to think he should lead automatically? Just because he was louder than anyone else? Well, he was just as good as any of them. Better even. Better than Blake, and definitely better than the shifty Avon.

"So you don't want Blake back anymore than Avon does?"

"I didn't say that."

The look Tarrant gave him made Vila feel like an insect. "You didn't have to."

Vila frowned deeply. It looked like they'd just replaced one Blake with a junior version of one and this one would be just as obnoxious. What did he do to deserve this?


End file.
